dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Tourettes
He is the green lute-playing bard of the Shit Piss Fart Woods who often flips out before continuing his sentence and replaces words with inappropriate words and/or phrases possibly due to Tourretes syndrome (which he probably got his name from). In Zombies & Shotguns, he is seen about to get devoured by zombies, but after that he was seen eating cinnamon buns. After each episode he stars in ends, his laughing voice is heard in the episode selection. He was voiced by Ed Skudder. He returns in Butt Genie. He was probably going to wish for something nice, but due to his condition he wishes for "DONKEY SHIT ON MY FACE" he was probably killed as his poop-squashed carcass is seen in the End Credits. His next Appearance was in Lord Tourette's Syndrome where it was revealed, that he cannot swear without wearing his hat. He appears to be a "nice" person, except that his life is ruined from the syndrome he has. Yet if he does have the Tourette' syndrome, he doesn't care so much about it. Appearances Role Playas He appears when Red (Maroon) and Blue (Curlean) are on their way to rescue Pink(cess) when they had to pass through the "Shit Piss Fart" Woods. He then goes on to sing a song to Red and Blue..which dosn't go well. After the song, Red kills him. Zombies & Shotguns While Red and Blue were at Mall, Zombies started to invade. L.T was running for his life then tripped.When that happened he said,"Oh, i'm so FUCKED!!!!!!"'Later in the episode, it was shown he was turned into a zombie. Butt Genie Due to what the Genie said, Red and Blue asked L.T what he wanted to wish for. He was gonna wish for something pink and sparkly but ended up swearing (due to his Tourettes Syndrome) and said "I wish for a Pink, sparkly, '''DONKEY SHIT ON MY FACE!". '''It is shown that he died because he was buried under the crap.'' Lord Tourette's Syndrome In this episode, he lost his hat which is the cause of his swearing so he went to Red and Blue to help him find it and in return he would give them a treasure. They find his hat on Santa Claus' head so he takes it and Santa dies. Trivia *Many of the fans refer him to as "Green". *In the Role Playing game Red and Blue played he calls them Red and Blue instead of Cerulan and Maroon. But this may be due to their color. *He is the second most liked character after Red. (Confirmed by comments on videos) *Many of the fans also want his comeback. He does in Zombies & Shotguns. * Lord Tourettes has Tourettes syndrome, causing him to scream verbally inappropriate words and phrases, though his hat is the cause. Even without the hat he would spaz but he won't swear. * But Tourettes syndrome repeats the same word and spaz the same way. * Fans believed, since Lord Tourettes is just a character from an RPG game, but Lord Tourettes may still be alive or even non exsistant. But Zombies & Shotguns and Butt Genie shows that he is alive, and in fact, real. * Aside from The Raccoon and Kitty Amazing, he is the only character that has more then one color. *Butt genie proves he has Tourettes syndrome. *Lord Tourettes' wish is for something pink and sparkly. *He can't swear without his hat. *He is religious, as he went to church for his harp recital. *Most of his deaths are caused by his spazzing, but in Role Playas Maroon killed him because that song was terrible. *Lord Tourettes Syndrome gave him a real personality, like a person with '''ACTUAL '''feelings. *Lord Tourettes is shorter then Red or Blue. Quotes *''Weary Travellers, Red and Blue, Shall I sing a '''FUCK for you?'' *''Too late! For I've just begun!'' *''A tweedle COCK, and a tweedle BALLS!'' *''Holy sparkles, bubblegum.'' *''Glitter Fairies in my BUTTNAZIASSTHUNDERPUBICHAIRTOADDOUCHEINMYMOUTH!'' *''Ohhh, I'm So FUCKED!'' *''Ahh... Why, hello...COCKSUCKERS! What a fine day for FUCKING! isn't it?'' * Splendid! I think I'll wish for...a pink, sparkly, DONKEY SHIT ON MY FACE! * I think I lost my... '''HAT!''' Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Zombies